


Survival Strategy

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaming, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Survival horror games aren't Hux's favorite but he tries to watch Kylo play them anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm even further behind now! So much happened yesterday I didn't get a chance to finish and post this.
> 
> There's not much focus on mpreg in this one but of course if that's not your thing you're not obligated to read.

"Oh my God no! Go back! Go the other way!"

"Sh," Kylo urged, squinting at the dark screen in front of him. "It's fine."

"It's not!" Hux insisted. Kylo could sense him shrinking even further behind the cushion but still watching.

"This bit will be over in a... Oh..."

Hux actually whimpered. In-game, the battery on Kylo's flashlight died. The corridor which had been poorly lit was now completely black. And, of course, there were odd, eerie noises - scraping and hissing and breathing. Kylo had to give it to the designers. It was a brilliant game.

He quickly rechecked his inventory and tried to work out if he should keep going or attempt to backtrack. He wasn't even sure how to tell where he was going. No, he might as well continue.

"Uuh! Go back!" Hux groaned, still cowering.

"I need to go this way," Kylo insisted, leaning forwards to try and peer through the darkness.

"I can't watch," Hux said unhappily, yet continued looking anyway. He didn't seem able to look away despite clearly being scared.

Kylo was so focused on the game he didn't reply. The sounds had gotten louder and he was tense, ready to shoot anything that moved.

When it happened, and the mutated creature jumped out at him, it was too late. The precious few shots he had didn't stop it, and by the time he started swinging the axe he'd also equipped there were two more creatures. Kylo groaned, knowing his character was about to die. It happened far too easily for his liking and he slumped backwards with a weary sigh as the message came up -the screen couldn't noticeably darken at this point - and he was returned to his last save point.

"You should have gone back," Hux said, still sounding frightened.

Kylo shrugged and dropped the controller as he turned to face Hux. Hiding beneath a blanket and a cushion, Hux looked like he'd been to a horror movie marathon. Honestly, Kylo couldn't understand why Hux insisted on watching when he was so easily scared. It had to be some sort of morbid curiosity.

Still, it gave Kylo the excuse to cuddle with Hux and give him a shoulder massage.

"I'll try next time. Come, you look far too tense. You should be relaxing."

"How can I relax when you're playing creepy games? It's all your fault."

"I'm sure," Kylo teased, smiling. "Turn around."

Hux did as he was told, turning in the seat. After a little rearranging Kylo sat with his legs either side of Hux's waist and Hux leaning back against his chest as Kylo started rubbing tense pressure points on Hux's shoulders.

"I prefered that other game you were playing. The strategy one," Hux said. Kylo pulled a face.

"I didn't enjoy it as much."

"You kept making mistakes."

Kylo felt a particularly tight knot of tension beneath his fingers and slowly worked it free.

"I thought I was doing well," he admitted. "It was a bit slow for me."

Hux was sighing and moaning softly as Kylo eased the tightness, and didn't bother replying for a good minute. "Did you keep the game or trade it in?"

"It's on the shelf," Kylo said, glancing over to check. The spines all looked the same from this distance, but he was sure it was up there between Red Dead Redemption and The Last of Us - Hux had enjoyed watching him play that one. Kylo would usually trade in a game he didn't enjoy, but had kept the strategy one in the hope that Hux would play it. Hux generally didn't touch the console unless Kylo was there and encouraged him to. Still, with all the spare time Hux had on his hands at home now maybe that would change. If he wanted it, Hux knew where it was.

"Are you going to play more?" Hux asked, talking about the current game.

"Hm, I think so. Would you like to watch?"

He could tell Hux was torn, and he took a moment to answer. "I might go start dinner."

"Are you sure?" Kylo asked. "I thought I was going to do it?"

"I don't mind," Hux insisted. It was clearly an excuse to keep himself away from watching Kylo play, and was an impressive show of self control. Kylo knew Hux loved to watch him play.

"I tell you what," Kylo said, pulling Hux firmly against him and kissing his neck. His hands slipped around Hux's belly, smoothing over it lovingly. "Why don't we both do it? It will take half the time."

"The rice won't cook any quicker with two people watching over it."

"No, but you'll have company."

Hux turned, nuzzling against Kylo's cheek. "True. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Kylo nodded.

"Kylo?"

"Yeah?"

"That game is too creepy."

Kylo chuckled warmly. "It is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Not the words I used," Hux huffed.

Kylo laughed harder, hugging Hux tightly. "Survival horror not your thing? What's going to happen when the zombie apocalypse happens?"

Hux groaned. "Stop saying that like it's a thing!"

"It is!" Kylo insisted. "Pharmaceu-"

"Kylo!"

Kylo stopped short, grinning. "I'm sorry."

"You don't sound it," Hux mumbled.

"Well, I am. Let me prove it to you. You stay here and put your feet up and I'll do dinner. I'll even mix extra pineapple in for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

Kylo nuzzled Hux's warm neck again, enjoying the soft, inviting scent of him. "Of course I would. I'll put that game in for you too if you like."

"I'm not good at games," Hux said.

"You'll be good at this one. Trust me. It was pretty much designed for you."

"Okay," Hux agreed, reluctantly shifting to allow Kylo to get up. After swapping the disks round Kylo picked up the controller and handed it to Hux.

"Shout if you need anything."

"I can walk, you know," Hux huffed.

"I know," Kylo shrugged, grinning. "But let me spoil you sometimes too?"

"Oh. Thank you."

Hux wasn't used to being spoiled which Kylo thought really ought to have changed after all the time they'd been together. It had taken a long time for Hux to stop seeing is as something of a weakness, as if he were somehow incapable of doing things for himself. Kylo was glad he was changing though. He wanted to spoil Hux and make things easier and more enjoyable for him - especially now.

He left Hux as the game's menu screen popped up. If he got everything started in the kitchen he could come back and watch Hux playing for a short while. Kylo wouldn't admit it but he would much rather watch Hux play boring games than play something himself. The sight of Hux fully absorbed in something always made him smile.

When he came back a few minutes later, Kylo was surprised to see that Hux had opened his disaster of a game's save file.

"Did you mean to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Use my old save? You can start again."

Hux glanced smirked keeping his eyes fixed on the game.

"I know," he shrugged, "but this is my idea of survival horror - rescuing your terrible attempt."

And with that remark he glanced up and gave Kylo the biggest shit-eating grin, looking far too satisfied with himself and daring Kylo to say something. Kylo had nothing to say. He laughed happily, remembering in that moment exactly why he'd fallen in love with Hux, and then perched on the arm of the sofa to watch Hux do what he did best - save Kylo from his poor decisions with careful, smart moves executed with artful grace.


End file.
